


So I Ran You Over....

by shiptoomuch



Series: 30 McKirk AUs [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Genderswap, girl!bones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonora McCoy hits Jim Kirk with her car one time and it was totally his fault so she doesn't understand why she ends up with the life that she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So I Ran You Over....

**Author's Note:**

> My sister got hit by a car today (she's totally fine, don't worry) and so...yeah...???

She hits Jim Kirk with her car one time and it isn’t her fault. He didn’t even get seriously hurt. Just a few scrapes, nasty bruises, and maybe a concussion. He had no problem walking and he didn’t even cry. Leonora barely nudges Jim Kirk with her car and he walks away.

But he won’t let it go and she’s sort of in love with him now.

Leonora hates her life.

“Hey, Leo, can I have your pudding cup?” Jim leans over her shoulder to look into her lunch bag. He hooks his chin over said shoulder and grins lazily at her.

Leonora scoffs, decidedly not looking at Jim, “Hell no. You have your own food.” She shrugs him off and misses the warmth a little but laughs when he pouts.

“I have two really great reasons for you to give me your pudding cup, Leonora McCoy.” He holds up two fingers and receives a raised left eyebrow as an invitation to continue. “Number one. I’m your best friend.”

Leonora looks at him, and her heart races. Yes, he’s sort of the only person in the world that she has and she would give up everything for him, but to hear him refer to her as ‘best friend’ hurts for a reason she can’t explain. “Not even a little bit true.”

Jim ignores her pointedly and speaks again, “Number two: You hit me with your car that one time so you owe me.” He shoves his fingers in Leonora’s face. “So, there. You must give me your pudding cup.”

“You ran in front of my car. It was your fault.”

“You still hit me.”

“Last time I checked, they teach you to look both ways before crossing the street. Like, kindergarten.”

“Don’t be rude. Hand it over, Bones.”

Leonora sits for a moment in silence, staring at the plastic cup containing the chocolate (kinda gross but actually great) pudding. She considers giving it to Jim, then she considers keeping it for herself. Then she realizes that she packed two spoons because she knew this would happen at some point. “Here, we’ll share.” She holds out a spoon to Jim.

Jim takes the spoon with an expression that is half pure joy and half...something Leonora cannot quite place. “You’re the best, Bones.”

-

It happens like this.

Leonora is minding her own business, pulling out of the parking lot of the school in her beat up pickup truck with a brand new license in her purse. She checks her mirrors and does everything she’s supposed to do as a responsible driver.

She looks left, right, up, down, everywhere and decides she’s safe to go.

That is, of course, the moment that Jim Kirk decides to run across the parking lot, screaming. He runs in front of her and she slams on the brakes and into Jim Kirk. He crumples to the ground with a brief look of shock in her direction. Her heart pounds in her chest and she takes a moment to breathe before launching herself out of her car to see if he’s dead or not.

“Please let there not be any exposed bones. Please let there not be any exposed bones.” A steady chant streams out of her lips. (Far too many bad experiences at camp.) She looks down at the body laying prostrate on the ground, wide blue eyes seemingly reflecting the sky they stare blankly up at. She pokes his shoulder lightly with her converse-clad foot. He inhales deeply and blinks. 

“Am I in heaven?” Jim grins up at Leonora. He tries to sit up but winces and lays back down heavily. “Nope. Not heaven. I am sure that it wouldn’t hurt that badly to be in heaven.”

Leonora suppresses a chuckle and instead opts for rolling her eyes. “Are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?” She pulls her phone out of her pocket. 

Jim sits up finally and rubs the back of his neck gingerly as he checks out his legs. “Nope. I should be fine, Bones.”

“Bones?” Leonora questions, definitely not recalling ever having received a nickname from a kid who she only occasionally talks to in math.

“Oh, you know, ‘Please let there not be any exposed bones, please let there not be any exposed bones.’ Like you do.” Jim mocks Leonora in a high-pitched voice. 

“Whatever.” As much as Leonora wants to deny it and hate the nickname, warmth blossoms in her stomach at the way it sounds coming out of Jim’s mouth, as if it were the most precious name a person could be called. She shakes the thought from her mind and immediately goes for the completely true comment that immediately crossed her mind when she got out of the car. Now that she’s assessed him and made sure he’s okay, it seems appropriate. “You know, maybe you should look both ways before crossing the street.” She smirks at him.

“Are you serious? You run me over and then blame me?” Jim looks up at her incredulously.

Leonora shrugs and toes the ground nonchalantly. She meets his eyes. “Well, all I’m saying is that I did everything I should do as a safe driver. It’s your job to look for cars when acting like an idiot.”

Jim frowns at her and then starts cackling too loudly for a guy who got run over just a matter of minutes beforehand. “Can I get a ride home? I don’t really feel like walking with bruised ribs.”

Leonora nods and extends a hand to help Jim up. She ignores the warmth of his hand as she pulls him to his feet. “Sure, I suppose it’s the least I can do, considering how I hit you with my car.” She rounds the car and opens the passenger side door for him. “Even if it was totally your fault.”

-

And so an “Epic friendship” (Jim’s words) is formed. In essence, Jim won’t leave Leonora alone, and eventually she decides that he can stay because underneath the idiot who constantly (CONSTANTLY) brings up the fact that she hit him with her car is a boy with a personality like sunshine and lemonade on a hot afternoon.

Leonora realizes she’s in love with him by about the three millionth time he uses the “You hit me with your car!” excuse to get something out of her, about a year and a half after the actual.

“Hey, Bones, wanna buy me some pizza?” Jim loops an arm around Leonora and she tries to ignore the feeling of being lighter when he’s around.

“But you hit me with your car! That was pain that you caused me!”

Leonora glares at him half heartedly, not entirely sure why she can’t muster up her usual wrath toward the yellow puffball of energy. “You ran in front of my car.”

“That’s why they invented brakes, Bones.”

“I’ll break your bones.” Leonora speaks in monotone and resolutely does not look at Jim’s grin. 

“Come on, Bones, you love me.” Jim sticks his lower lip out and it hits Leonora like a ton of bricks.

Of course she would fall in love with the biggest fucking idiot on the planet. Of course she would have to become best friends with him first. She swallows thickly and smiles, clearly throwing Jim off balance with the sincerity. “Fine. Where do you want to get it from?”

-

They sit with the pudding cup in between them and Jim recounts a story of his calculus teacher being a tool again, cackling when he brings up the ‘absolutely hilarious’ comments of his fellow calculus students. He stops, going silent and staring at Leonora’s face with intent.

She begins to grow increasingly anxious under his gaze. She blushes and a million thoughts race through her brain. “He’s found out. He knows I’m in love with him and now he’s gunna leave and take my pudding cup. Dammit dammit dammit.”

“You’ve got pudding on your face.” Jim speaks with a small smile and Leonora can’t help but feel like something has shifted in the atmosphere. She’s not even sure where it came from, but he’s staring at her like she’s the sun and for once in her life, hope flares up in her chest.

Jim leans in closer to her and closer and closer and...stops. The tip of his nose about an inch and a half away from hers. She holds her breath and waits.

Waits.

Waits.

Nothing.

Leonora takes a deep breath and brings her left hand to cup the back of Jim’s neck. She stays like that for a few moments before pressing her lips to Jim’s. She doesn’t move and she doesn’t press to hard, she just stays pressed against him until he starts moving slowly at first. They kiss for a few moments before remembering that a crowded cafeteria probably isn’t the best place to do that.

They break apart to literal applause and shouts of “Dude, finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated, and encouraged!
> 
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
